


Punish Me

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Pain Kink, Possessive!Isaac, Punishment Sex, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's a little shit, Scott's horny, Scott's in trouble, Spanking, Student!Scott, Teacher!Isaac, Teacher-Student Relationship, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac haven't played in weeks so Scott does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

Scott knows he shouldn't do it, knows he'll get punished for it, but he can't help it. Harris sends him to Isaac's class and Isaac won't even look at him and all he wants is Isaac's attention- to hear his Daddy praise him and tell him he's a good boy. So he flirts with Matt Daehler. He giggles and bats his eyelashes; flirts and passes notes; and he can tell by the way Isaac is standing, ram-rod straight, that he is not happy.

After class Isaac asks Scott to stay behind for a minute and his body flushes with excitement.

"Yes Mr. Lahey?" Scott asks sweetly. His big, brown eyes are innocent and puppy like. He is nibbling at his lip and looking at Isaac through his lashes. Isaac growls.

"Why the fuck were you flirting with Matt Daehler- in my class?" He demands. 

"He likes me." Scott says. "Harley asked if he was the one giving me all these hickies. He asked me out- maybe I should say yes." And he's so getting punished- he can tell by the look Isaac gives him. Isaac snarls and pins Scott against his desk.

"You think that's funny?" He hisses. "You've been a naughty boy, Scott. Now you have to be punished. Bend." Scott obediently bends forward over Isaac's desk. "How many swats do you think you've earned?" Scott licks his lips.

"Twenty Sir." He answers hesitantly. Isaac grunts and pulls down Scott's pants and boxers without a word. The room is silent and suddenly Isaac's hand reins down on Scott's ass. It hurts but it feels so good. They haven't played in weeks and Scott was starting to get frustrated.

One.

"Thank you Sir." Scott murmurs through the sting.

Two.

"Thank you Sir." Scott repeats.

Three.

"What were you trying to do, huh?" Isaac asks angrily.

"Wanted your attention Sir." Scott manages.

Five.

"That's no way to get my attention Pup. Now look at you- now you're being punished." Isaac responds. Scott bites his lip.

Six.

"I'm sorry Sir." He mumbles.

"Do you like getting a spanking? Is that it? You like being punished?" Isaac questions. Scott continues to worry his lip between his teeth.

Eight.

Isaac yanks his head back by his hair and bares his teeth. 

"Answer me!" He orders. Scott whimpers.

"Need your touch. Been so long." He explains.

"So you thought making me jealous would get you fucked?" Isaac questions.

Nine.

Scott nods quickly.

"Hmm, well maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you have my tongue." Isaac speaks.

Ten.

Scott's ass is starting to turn red and it's both pleasurable and painful. He needs Isaac to fuck him- needs something in him.

"Please Sir." Scott begs. Isaac grunts and continue spanking him though Scott still begs him to do something- anything.

Ten hits later Scott is achingly hard and extremely wet. He whines and begs for his Daddy to take him.

"Daddy please!" He begs. "Fuck me now." Isaac pulls hard on Scott's hair.

"And who said you get a say? You're still being punished, you naughty boy. You're mine and I decide when and how I fuck you." Isaac growls. Scott keens.

"Yes Daddy." He agrees. Isaac kisses Scott's lips swollen and then sucks in hard bruises into Scott's neck.

"You tell Harley that Daehler wishes he was the one to put these on your skin. He wishes he could do to you what I do." Isaac hisses. Scott whines and nods.

"Then who should I say did this Daddy?" Scott asked.

"Tell her the truth." Isaac answers. "That your Daddy put them there to claim what's his just like he gave you that pretty little collar." He bites down on Scott's shoulder and the boy bucks uncontrollably. "Tell her what Daddy does to you."

"Please, please, please! Daddy do something!" Scott pleaded. Isaac's hands skim his body, never touching him the way he wants. 

"Do you know how horny I get when I see you walk to class with my marks on your neck, my cum still in you, my collar around your neck? Do you know how hot it gets me? How much it makes me want to fuck you in front of everyone? Make me want you so much." Isaac whispers as his finger circles around Scott's hole. "You don't cum 'til I say so." Isaac finger slips into Scott and it's unprepared and raw. He pumps his finger in and out mercilessly and doesn't even let Scott adjust when he adds a second. He's not doing this to prepare Scott- he's doing this to punish Scott. He pulls his two fingers out and jams in three. Scott bites his lip to stiffle a moan. After brushing against Scott's prostate relentlessly Isaac pulls out his fingers. He licks each to get Scott flustered before bending slightly and lapping at Scott's hole. Scott throws his head back.

"I like when you punish me Daddy! Feels so good!" Scott groaned. Isaac stopped licking at Scott and turned him around.

"On your knees Baby." He commands. Scott does so obediently. Isaac takes off his own pants far enough to let his cock free. "Be a good boy and suck my cock. If you do a good job maybe I'll fuck you but only good boys deserve Daddy's cock." Scott doesn't need to be told twice. He sucks Isaac off like no tomorrow and relishes in the moans and praise he gets. "Come on Baby Boy, do a good job for Daddy. Daddy wants to fuck you but he can't if you don't deserve it. Show Daddy you deserve it."

"Oh Daddy please." Scott groans as he pulls off. "I'll be a good boy just please fuck me. Want to cum with you inside." Isaac helps him up and bends him over again.

"You're just a slut for Daddy's cock, huh Pup?" Isaac breathes as he rubs against Scott. Scott nods furiously.

"Yes Daddy. Horny for your cock. Give it to me please. Need it to fill me." Scott gasps. Isaac thrusts all the way in at once at Scott swallows a scream. Isaac doesn't wait. He pounds into Scott relentlessly hitting his prostate. "Daddy, gonna cum. Gonna cum soon. So soon."

"Not yet." Isaac says. Scott let's out a desperate noise.

"Please Daddy! Can't hold off much longer." Scott whimpers.

"Just a few minutes Baby then you can be my beautiful good boy. I know how much you love being Daddy's baby boy." Isaac presses. A few minutes later he lays on top of Scott's back. "Cum for me Baby Boy." He whispers and clamps his teeth on Scott's neck. Scott cries out and bucks wildly. Isaac cums as he feels Scott clench around him. "Good job." He praises. "You did so good, you're my perfect, little boy. My gorgeous boy. Daddy's big boy." Scott beams at the compliments.

"Thank you Daddy." He responds.


End file.
